Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-6194614-20130317161820
I think in "A dAngerous gAme," a lot of revelations will be unearthed. As we can see from the Canadian promo, there's multiple people in what looks to be red cloaks. I think Red Coat is two different people. One of them is just good ol' plain Red Coat or Melissa; the other one, AKA Big-"A," is probably going to be either Courtney or Vivian Darkbloom. Keep in mind that, the IDs of Red Coat and/or Big-"A" could be reversed. Like, Ali could be Red Coat; Jenna could be Big-"A" or whatever. The Red Coat that Spencer sees in the girls bathroom can be one of two things: A) A hallucination due to her psychological break-down from the whole Toby fiasco. Or... B) A mannequin with a blonde wig, an Alison-esque mask, and a red coat. Ashley will possibly go to jail -- not forever, but just for a little while (I think they're doing the one storyline where, Tom, Isabelle, and Kate move in while like Ashley is in Singapore. Remember, Ashley got a job promotion to New York? I mean, someone would have to take care of Hanna in her absence...) The two bodies that were discovered in the woods will be addressed. The body that Emily and Hanna saw in the morgue with the Ali mask at Rosewood Community Hospital was Miles Corwin. When they took the mask off in 3x23, you could pretty much tell it was him. Maybe he found out something about "A" and was silenced for it. The other body that they found might've been Jason because also in 3x23, you could see the smudged "901 Free at Last" tattoo along with a wound on the side of a corpse. It's even possible a third body will be discovered in this episode as well. Wilden wants his police car back because maybe he or someone else killed CeCe for knowing too much and is in the trunk of his cop car. That explains the look or both the Liars and Mona's faces. I think they're incorporating the Tabitha Clark plot at this point. Also, I think CeCe's possible death will somehow parallel with Maya's death from "unmAsked." Like in "CTRL:A," Emily was like the last real person to talk to Maya before she went MIA; the same concept happened in "Hot Water," but with CeCe this time. And like Maya, CeCe is (or in this case, was) a friend of the Liars. The Queen of Hearts will end up being either A) Wren, because he resented her for her and Toby's relationship. Also, the hint may be in the costume itself. Whether you refer to it as the Queen of Hearts or just a Shakespearean joker/jester/fool, they certainly have one thing in common: They're both indigenous to England, which is where Wren is from. If this is the case, then it's possible that Wren is either homosexual or metrosexual, considering that he would be in drag. B) Ezra, because he showed up on the train at the last minute and look suspicious. It will be revealed that Emily had been hooking-up with Shana while Paige was away. This could explain why Aria says "A" will take Paige away from Emily, maybe because if Emily doesn't comply, "A" will tell Paige the truth herself. The person who Jenna met in the park was either Mona or CeCe, hence the girl in the red dress and gold mask. She could have even been talking to Melissa. She said she would have never expected to see them again. Jenna, Melissa, and CeCe were the girlfriends of the NAT Club members, and were present the night Ali went missing. Maybe the three of them drifted apart after 09/01/09? Also, the three of them have a reason to hate Alison and possibly even the Liars: They blinded Jenna and got Toby ostracized because of it, Alison practically stole Ian from Melissa, and Ali got CeCe kicked out of UPenn and pretty much knows most, if not all the Liars' secrets. Also, if you remember from "The First Secret," Ali told Jenna: "If I accept you, everyone else will." This statement could be applied the other way around from someone else's POV. Maybe on the lines of: "If I hate Alison, then I should hate the Liars too, because they had the opportunity to stand up to Alison and to serve as role models to people like Mona, Lucas, Jenna, and Toby."